Kazerabet
| aliases = Zaribel, Innana az-Khunjhati al-Hilmi | nicknames = | true name = | home = Sahu | formerhomes = Ysawis, Hilm | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Zakharan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Midani | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Sumulael | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = }} }} Kazerabet , also known as the Angel of the Dark, was a powerful necromancer living on the isle of Sahu in the Crowded Sea in 1367 DR. Description Kazerabet was a beautiful woman who stood five and a half feet tall. She accentuated her physical assets to fit the occasion. When entertaining guests she donned an imperial robe and platinum tiara, both of which were worth a small fortune. A sheer gown was her outfit of choice for more intimate encounters. Kazerabet often painted her lips ruby red. Her eyes were a strange steel gray and were said to flash like drawn daggers when she was angered. Personality Perhaps due to her extensive research into studying the black arts, Kazerabet was prone to fits of paranoia. She had an irrational need for privacy when conducting her research. Kazerabet had a dominating personality and vast intellect. Possessions Kazerabet accumulated an impressive collection of magic items, including a wand of fear, a scarab of protection, oil of romance, a staff of the magi, an amulet of terror, bracers of defense AC 2, a ring of regeneration, a ring of wizardry, a talisman of divining, a wand of lightning, a handglyph of power, a nether scarab, three figurines of wondrous power, an iron necklace containing six barbazu, and numerous magic scrolls and potions. History Kazerabet, then Inanna az-Khunjhati al-Hilmi, was born during the mid–12 century DR, in the Pantheist city of Hilm. Inanna was always fascinated with forbidden knowledge and eventually enrolled in the university in Hilm to feed her curiosity. Kazerabet spent two centuries studying and researching the dark arts of necromancy. In order to learn more about the secrets of life, she mastered the secrets of death. She and her husband learned the forbidden practice of necromancy from an ajami mage known only as Al-Nasr, "The Vulture". Through her studies, she discovered references to an ancient necromantic artifact known as the Talisman of Shajar. Through her skilled divinations, she was led to the ruins of Ysawis in search of this powerful artifact. Frustrated by the artifact's elusiveness, she and her husband raised an host of undead to search the ruins of Ysawis for the artifact without success. Kazerabet was always fascinated by the ancient Necromancer Kings of Sahu. It was only natural that her research eventually led her to the mysterious island. While exploring on Sahu, she discovered the Garden of Eternity under the Vishap's Spine mountains where she encountered the ancient lich Vermissa. The two entered into a pact where the lich would share the vast resources of her library with Kazerabet in exchange for the destruction of one of the glyphs keeping her trapped in the Garden. Activities As an exceedingly private individual, Kazerabet shared nothing of her past or her future plans with anyone. Relationships While attending the university at Hilm she found herself desperately attracted to Ezarhaddon, a genius in the necromantic arts. Inanna eventually wed Ezarhaddon and fled with him to the mysterious Ruined Kingdoms where she changed her name to Kazerabet, which meant "Angel of the Dark" in Kadari and her husband changed his name to Sumulael. Close friends of Kazerabet at the time also called her Zaribel, which translated to "Angel" in Kadari. Skills & Abilities Kazerabet spent much of her time and energy learning divination magic, though she was fully skilled in releasing offensive spells if threatened. Aside from her skill in necromancy, she also possessed a fondness for calling baatezu to her aid. Appendix Notes References Category:Necromancers (2e) Category:Necromancers Category:Dread necromancers Category:Dread necromancers (3e) Category:Wizards Category:Ajamis Category:Ajamis (2e) Category:Philosophers Category:Inhabitants of the Summer Palace of Uruk Category:Inhabitants of Ysawis Category:Inhabitants of Hilm Category:Inhabitants of Sahu Category:Inhabitants of the Grey Jungle Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Ancients Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Pantheon Category:Inhabitants of East Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Interior Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants